Loose Ends
by Dinkerz111
Summary: I left this life behind four years ago. Being dragged back into it by the government is one thing, however having to hunt down the five most powerful people in the country who also happen to be my past friends? This is going to be a long campaign. Rated M to be safe.
1. Doc

I stared down the "person" in front of me.

"So… We've been here for a good while, how about you tell me the story of how you got into this mess?" ? asked.

"You've already gone through all my memories, why the hell do you need me to tell it?" I asked back.

"Simple, memories are great and all, but for one to truly _Feel_ the story, having it be told is much better." ? said.

I'd sigh. As I'm currently trapped inside my mind, I suppose that I have nothing better to do.

"Fine. The story is pretty long and may require some context, so stay with me here."

* * *

It had been Four years. Four years since I had left Monika and the others behind, and Four years since I had even seen any of them. I can't say I exactly regret those years, as I had left with my mind made up. Of course, just because I don't regret those years, doesn't mean I wouldn't say that I have fond memories.

Back then, I was much younger in my way of thinking. I enjoyed action, and never really liked to simply watch on the sidelines. I was also you're typical punk. So, one would think that someone like myself and Sayori would be complete opposites, and wouldn't exactly get along. However, we had known each other since childhood.

Sayori was the one who originally roped me into the whole Mafia business. Whether or not she knew I would accept, I did. She, along with Natsuki, Yuri, and Doc make up what one could consider a kind of council or high brass to Monika, who had taken over the family crime family after her father's imprisonment.

As the years went by, I had risen through the rank's quickly, becoming very close to Monika and her "High Brass". I was mainly considered as Monika's most preferred enforcer, as I delivered results. In all honesty, now that I think about it, Monika may have actually had a crush on me. I have no idea if she still does, and hopes to rekindle that spark by doing God knows what right now.

" **I am a God, and I currently have no idea what she's doing."**

" **Very perceptive."**

However, it soon became evident that as her power grew, so did her ambitions. It didn't take me long to realize that soon her ambitions would outgrow the pace in which her power grew. Unlike her father, she had not tasted defeat before. She was, by definition, a spoiled kid who knew how to run an empire. Not to say that Monika can't handle herself, she just is accustomed to relying on others.

I had since lost the burning hot fire that first drove me. I was much more timid and careful when it came to matters, so when I deduced what Monika's plans were, I made up my mind. I would leave this behind, and if she wanted to drag everyone else to hell with her, so be it. Honestly, it more likely than not broke mostly everyone's hearts. I say mostly everyone, because I'm not sure Doc even knows how to feel sadness.

* * *

About two month's ago, the government finally caught up to me. Instead of immedietly sentencing me to death, I was given a choice. Either I could take the Death penalty, or I could help them capture and imprison the Five individuals that they wanted me to. Naturally, I chose life over death. I had no idea what I was expecting, but the Five individuals turned out to be Monika and her "High Brass". It was going to be a long campaign, getting both the evidence to keep them behind bars and actually getting them there in the first place.

After settling in an apartment, I set up my Target's Room and began my work. Taking down Monika would be impossible without coaxing her out of her domain, so I'd have to focus on the first four before I could tackle her. From what information I could scrape out of some contacts, Doc was being transported from his off-site lab to the main base.

" **Tell me more about Doc."**

 **Where to start with Doc? The man is one of the more interesting aspects of Monika's empire.**

" **For starters, Doc's main job is Chief of both the Medical and Science divisions. You won't see Doc doing the Medical part of his job for the most part. Guy is more of a mad scientist than anything."**

" **I saw. What kinds of things does he do?"**

" **Well, Monika normally has Doc doing what he does best: Tampering with creation. He's the one who made the serum that made this possible in the first place. He creates, he destroys, he does whatever he wants. He has basically unlimited funding if he produces results at a steady pace. It's a miracle that Monika didn't shut down the Serum Project. Shit stalled out for so long that there were new side effects every day."**

" **You said Doc has an off-site lab. What's up with that? Why would he even need one?"**

" **Doc is extremely paranoid about people stealing his project's. He has labs scattered throughout the main installations of Monika's empire. He primarily uses two, however. One right at the heart of Monika's powerbase, and another in a location that he keeps secret from everyone."**

" **Satisfied?"**

" **Very. Please continue."**

Raiding a convoy escorting Doc would be no easy feat. As Doc is a prominent member, it would be under heavy guard. It would also tip off the rest of the gang that someone was after the high ranking members of the empire, making my job even harder.

Of course, I'm no pushover. I worked in Monika's employ for 15 years, and I knew how these things worked both inside and out. Doc would be kept in the backmost truck. This would be to ensure that the target could quickly escape if need be. The other three trucks would be for carrying whatever provisions Doc needs, and the manpower to protect them.

I had set up a makeshift roadblock up ahead, so the trucks would have to stop. As soon as they did, I unleashed hell. Immobilizing the truck Doc was in was first priority, taking out the rest of the trucks was next. Than came taking out the guards stationed. As these were elite guard, a good fight was put up. A bullet or two hit my Kevlar Vest, and I managed to get out of that with only minor damage.

The immobilized truck came with a spare set of tires, in case of breakdowns when alone. I would use that to get Doc back to the police. Right now, my priority was getting Doc in a cell, as any evidence was blown up along with the trucks. It seemed that God was on my side, as some debris had pinned Doc's leg down.

" **Once again, I am a God, and I can say for sure that I was not on your side."**

" **It's a figure of speech goddammit, I know you weren't on my side."**

I approached Doc.

"(Player), Is that you?"

"In the flesh."

"Fuck do you think you're doing? You left Four years ago, and now you decide to suddenly pop in and come pay me a deadly visit?"

"Do I look like I want to see you're face again, Doc? My hands are tied here, its either I bring you and the others in, or I'm pushing daisies."

Now that my intentions were revealed, Doc was trying to get the debris off and most likely planned on making a run for it.

"Why even try, (Player)? You and I both know that they can't keep us in jail. Although Monika's influence is no long what it used to be, her power is still immense. I'll be out within two weeks."

I'd pull the debris off of him, while quickly grabbing the back of his Lab Coat.

"I'm figuring this out as I go. Now, get in the truck and shut up."

I threw him in the back of the truck, quickly locking the doors. Replacing the tires would take a bit, but I was on my way eventually.

I called up the Chief on my way to the station, and as I pulled up, about 10 armed guards came with him to greet the new prisoner.

"Job well done, (Player.) I may hate you for your tenure under Monika, and this by no means changes that, but one can't argue with results."

I nodded in agreement, and took the truck back to the Apartment complex. While it was by no means my preferred ride, it would do fine for infiltrating purposes. As I entered the apartment complex, I crossed off the picture of Doc. One down, Four to go.

" **Very exciting stuff. I liked the part with the explosions."**

" **Go figure."**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this. If it seems a little slow currently, that's because this was more context than anything else. Doc will have a more prominent role to play later down the line, so don't quite count him out yet. My plan for this is that for every chapter in the present, (Or about as in the present as is implied) I will be doing a flashback of sorts to explore the relationship's that our character has had with the others.**


	2. Doc: Flashback

" **Before we continue your story, I feel as we should do something special, for Valentine's day."**

" **Were not having sex, if that's what you're thinking."**

" **What? No! I meant watch a memory you shit!"**

" **Oh. Uh, okay, which memory?"**

" **Well, I did some peeking around, and I found a particularly interesting memory, from about 6 years ago."**

" **Okay, no. That Valentine's day was fucking horrible, and I don't want to relive it."**

" **Well, I've got some bad news for you. You don't quite have a choice in the matter!"**

" **Just play the damm memory already."**

" **Alright, here goes!"**

* * *

 _ **(Player)'s POV**_

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slowly opened my eyes as my brain began to register the beeping that my alarm clock was giving off. I quickly shut off the alarm, not wanting to hear that loud beeping anymore than I had to.

I more or less rolled out of bed, and looked in the mirror.

 _Man, I really need to shave._

I took a quick piss, and brushed my teeth. Leaving the mess, I call my living quarters, I move to go find the Café, where I normally order my cup of coffee. The Café, unlike most other place's where one can find something to eat and drink, is actually a civilized place.

I didn't even get a sip of coffee in before I heard the loud "Heeeey!" come from behind me.

Goddammit, it was too early for this.

Sayori pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Hi (Player)!"

I shrugged. "Hello Sayori. I'm surprised you're even out of bed this early, normally I have to come and drag you out of bed."

"That's mean, (Player)!" Sayori said, with her usual pouty face.

"Anyways, I got up extra early so I wouldn't miss out on Valentine's day!"

 _Oh god. Valentine's day is TODAY?_

She must have noticed the worried look I put on for a second.

"You did remember, right?"

"Uh…"

"I can't believe you forgot!"

"Give me a break, I haven't had my coffee yet. I would have figured it out. Eventually."

Sayori being Sayori, she always wanted other to be happy, even if she seems a little pushy about it sometimes. Can't really blame her.

"Anyways, do you have any plans?"

I honestly didn't have an answer to that. I wanted to just goof off and do whatever Monika ordered me to do, however that's a very bare-bones plan.

"Eh, not really."

"If you want, you can spend your Valentine's day with me~"

"You're about the closest thing I'll ever get to a date. Sure, why not? We can go grab some lunch later."

"Yay! I'll see you than!"

Sayori skipped off, satisfied with the results of the conversation. Honestly, I don't know why I allow myself to submit to her. Maybe its her personality, or maybe its because I can't bring myself to say no to her.

Regardless, I'd drink the cup of coffee I got, ate some breakfast, and set off to do whatever.

My normal to do list normally started off with going back and at least making my quarters look like a half decent place. Next, I hit the gym. The Gym is basically an area where you get buff and pick fights. One could normally find either my protégé Mc or Natsuki hanging around in that area.

 **The memory stopped.**

" **Mc? Who's that?**

" **Mc is the person that I chose to take over my role once I either kicked the bucket or retired. He won't be important for a while in the actual story, so I wouldn't worry about him too much right now."**

 **? nodded. The Memory continued.**

Today, Mc seemed to be absent from the Gym.

 _Most likely doing something for Monika._

Over by the punching bag, Natsuki was doing her normal training routine. I figured that I would talk to her later, as once she starts training, she doesn't take kindly to interruptions.

My training routine normally focused on the core muscles, as they're, well, the core muscles. I don't know how long I had been working out, however what probably was an hour later, I stopped for a drink. Natsuki also seemed to decide this was a good time to have our daily "chat". It's more of an insult fight.

"Hey, dumbass. How's the gym treating you today?"

"About as fine as a workout can get. Gotta maintain this temple."

"More of an abandoned temple than anything else."

"You wound me. Anyways short stuff, I got some business to get back to. I'll see you later, when Monika is sure to drag us all out on a new mission."

"Hold on. I think its about time we stepped back into the ring." Natsuki said, trying to act as tough as possible.

The last time Natsuki and I stepped into the ring, it was a pretty good fight. Of course, I won, as I'm more experienced on the field, as Natsuki trains in more conventional ways. For her to want to take another shot at it, she's got to think she's ready.

"While I would love to kick your ass back to the stone age again, I do have to accompany Yuri to check up on Doc's progress with the Serum."

Natsuki pouted. "Humph! Fine, just try not to get yourself killed in Doc's lab. Heard some shit went down yesterday."

"Just great."

I walked back to my quarters, and turned on the shower. If I was going to go to Doc's lab, I have to be as clean as possible. Doc was always a germaphobe, and demanded that if anyone wanted to enter his lab, they have to be clean.

I got out of the shower, and dried myself off. I got dressed once again, and started to walk to Doc's Lab. On the way however, Monika intercepted me.

"Hey, (Player)."

"Monika. What can I do for you?"

"Yuri is tied up today, with strategic matters. I'll be accompanying you today."

"Alright, cool. Let's go."

Yuri normally doesn't miss out on her duties, so it had to be extremely important. As we arrived at Doc's lab, we had to go through the sterilization process that is also required.

As we entered Doc's lab properly, I noticed that his lab was more of a scientific mess than usual.

"What's up, Doc?" I asked.

"Work." Doc said dismissively.

"Were here to check on the Serum's progress." Monika was straight to the point.

"Fine, follow me."

Doc lead us through his lab to a branching off room, in which a test subject was strapped down with metal clamps on a table. Next to the table was his instruments of torture and science.

"When did you get an entire room for this?" Monika asked.

"Monika, you give me unlimited funding to do whatever the fuck I want as long as I produce results. For results to be produced, I needed to separate the rooms in which I did this project." Doc replied back, annoyed.

"As usual, there seems to be a new side effect to the formula, with very little progress being actually made towards completing this shit."

"Doc, I know you're trying to the best of your ability, but we need more progress on this thing." Monika stated calmly.

"Perhaps I could get results if you actually _told me_ more details about the damm thing!" Doc said, venting his frustration.

"Alright Doc, show us this weeks side effect." I said, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Of course." Doc said as he picked up a syringe.

Doc proceeded to inject the syringe's content into the test subject, and nothing seemed to happen at first. However, as time went by, the subject became extremely aggressive, threatening to kill us in _very_ creative ways. Just as quick as the increased aggressiveness came, it faded. The subject went into a coma.

Nobody really had anything to say, so we all just looked at eachother and silently agreed to walk out of the room.

"Well, that was a failure. Anything else to note?" Monika asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do have one other thing I've been working on." Doc said, somewhat reserved.

Doc proceeded to look around his desk, which had some weird items on it, including a giant syringe. Why he needed one of those, I'll never know.

He seemed to finally find what he was looking for, which was a small bottle and a dropper.

"This, is a LOVE POTION!" Doc shouted, both proud of his work and just to make a point.

 _A love potion? Why would he need a love potion? Its not like he can even feel compassion, nevermind love, towards another human being._

"Doc, while I normally don't question the marvel's of creation that you brew in here, why a love potion?" Monika asked, clearly confused as to why the fuck he would need a love potion as well.

"Listen, inspiration for anything actually practical has yet to hit. And plus, its Valentine's Day, might as well do something in the spirit of the holiday. Only roles around once, after all."

An idea seemed to hit Monika, as she did the smile that she does whenever she has one. A very, very creepy smile.

"(Player), you can leave now, I would like to talk to Doc alone."

"Sure. But first, I'm going to have one of these mints."

"Hold on, I don't have any mints in here- DON'T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH YOU IDIOT!" Doc suddenly shouted.

"What? Its only-" I was suddenly cut off by the burning feeling in my mouth.

Jesus Christ, my mouth feels like its on fire!

"FUCK! I NEED SOME MILK!" I said as I sprinted out of the lab.

* * *

 **Doc's POV**

* * *

(Player) shouted, "FUCK! I NEED SOME MILK!" and ran out of the lab.

 _Milk aint gonna help that, pal. That's a special firebreather formula I've been working on. He'll be literally breathing fire out of his mouth any minute._

" **Hold the fuck up." The memory stopped.**

" **What?"**

" **How would I know what Doc was thinking? I wasn't even there."**

" **I've done some splicing to the memory, to make it more… interesting."**

" **But how did you-"**

" **Don't ask."**

" **Fine, lets continue."**

I chuckled to myself a bit, and Monika joined in.

"So, what's so important that you need to speak to me alone, Monika?"

Monika was one of the few individuals, if not the only one, that I actually would watch my tone around. I had a deep respect for her, and even if I didn't, one doesn't want to end up on the recieveing end of her wrath.

"How does one make that love potion… work?" Monika asked, being very reserved about it.

Make it work? Why would Monika need to make a love potion work unless she- Oh.

"Need to convince a Valentine into loving you in a less violent way? Smart. Let me walk you through the methods one could use to make this work."

Once I started explaining science to someone, I wouldn't stop until they were satisfied.

"This potion has about two effects. Love-at-first-sight, and controlled love." I explained.

"To make the potion work at a Controlled Love state, you can either both drink the potion, thus making you both in love with each other, or by a direct kiss with the target."

"Mhmm. Carry on."

"To make the potion work at a Love-At-First-Sight state, one could do a direct injection into the bloodstream, or putting it in any drink or edible item."

Monika smiled. "Perfect. Do you mind if I take that?"

"Of course not. Its not like I'll get any practical use out of it anyways. My one true love is no mortal being, but science."

Monika would take the love concoction and would leave the lab.

 _Next time, I'll have to ask her about more information about the Serum. For now, I need to see if I can make anymore progress towards finishing this thing. Who buy's an incomplete formula, anyways?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And, the first flashback is done. What Monika did with that potion, we'll leave that up to interpretation. Next up on the campaign is Sayori, lets see how he deals with that. I did try to establish what a normal day for (Player) looked like back before he left Monika's criminal empire behind without going in to too much detail. That's for the specific character flashbacks. Also, a little hint at the Serum.**


End file.
